


Tea and Sympathy

by JoAsakura



Series: Small Requiem (Harry Potter) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-27
Updated: 2004-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape is a practical man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Sympathy

"Here. Drink this."

Someone was talking to him, pungent herbal steam caressing his lips and nose.

"For heaven's sake, Lupin. Stop being such a baby and drink." The voice said, sharper now, and Remus opened his eyes, blinking slowly.

He was on the floor (of Sirius' house. Sirius' empty cold house don't think of it) and leaning against Snape, who was holding a cup of something unpleasant to his mouth. Lupin took an experimental sip and gagged.

"All of it. It will help some." Snape's words weren't gentle and Remus mechanically drank the rest down, his mouth hanging open like a dog's afterwards.

"guh... Severus?" He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and gingerly sat up with the Potions Master's support. "What...?"

"You passed out after your bout of hysterics." Snape said blandly, china clinking as he set the cup down. "Not that I particularly care, Lupin, but when was the last time you ate something?"

The werewolf shrugged. Mrs. Weasely kept bringing things over. He didn't recall actually putting any of them into his mouth. Watching his expression, Snape rolled his eyes and made an exasperated sound. "Up then. Come on, Lupin. I don't have all day to be babysitting you."

"Severus." Remus shook his head, remembering. "Thank you." He offered his old enemy an apologetic smile.

Snape grumbled and hoisted them both standing. "I expected you to be a little more pragmatic. You're not doing anyone any favours by killing yourself off slowly, Lupin. And it certainly will not bring Black back to you." He narrowed a dark look in the werewolf's direction. "If you want to be quick about it, I'll be *more* than happy to assist, but if you intend on living, I suggest you get to the business of it."

"Is it really that easy?" Remus said softly, letting Snape guide him into the kitchen where he sat down. "Severus, I..."

"I have no desire to hear platitudes about how your heart and soul are shattered by Black's demise, Lupin." Snape snapped, pouring out another cup of the noxious brew. "In any event, it would be obvious to all but the deliberately blind or the extremely stupid at this point."

Remus chuckled. "And you're neither of them." He rubbed a pale hand across his face.

"How lovely of you to notice. Despite what *mister* Potter and his little friends might believe." Snape set the cup down in front of Remus and looked imperiously down at him. "Drink."

"No offence, Severus, but it's vile." Remus sniffed at it as if he were scenting prey and finding it unacceptable.

"It's a restorative, one that I had to be very creative with given the state of the cupboard here and your unique physiology." Snape sounded mildly smug. "You should be more grateful."

"I am." The werewolf gave him a terrible, mild smile, amber eyes flicking up to meet Snape's. "What are you going to do?"

"Do? About what? It's not worth my energy to bring this to Dumbledore's attention, but in your current state you're a hazard to others." He folded his arms with a rustle of heavy black cloth. "I suppose we're going to have to get you fed, if you plan on living. As I said, if you want to finish yourself off and join your lover in the afterlife, I can brew up any number of effective poisons with what's lying about this place. Your decision, Lupin, but I'd appreciate you not dilly-dallying about the whole thing. I'm quite busy."


End file.
